


Cyar'ika

by nayrria



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Az éhes vendéget megetetjük, a sebesültet ápoljuk, a haldoklót elbúcsúztatjuk. Ez a mi szabályunk, ahogy nektek is megvan a saját utatok. Ne kérd, hogy hűtlen legyek hozzá."
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Cyar'ika

**Author's Note:**

> Az Anonim Meme áprilisi klisébingója alapján: kényszerű házasság klisére.

Az ablak előtt porosan lógtak a vastag, nehéz függönyök, amiket azelőtt tett fel, hogy Din visszajött volna. Nem tudta, miért, mert a férfi nem ígért semmit, de Omera remélte, hogy találkoznak még.

A háznak nem volt lakója Din előtt, és amikor elment, akkor sem költözött be senki, aztán Din megint itt volt, és magával hozta a még mindig névtelen gyermeket.

Gyermeknek nevezte. _Ad’ika._

Omera nem beszélt sok nyelven, Mandalore ősi nyelvén biztos nem, de ezt a szót gyorsan megtanulta. Legyen neki is módja megszólítani, és szerette hallgatni Dint.

Din egészen máshogy szólt a saját nyelvén a Gyermekhez. Lágy volt, gyengéd. Szavakkal ölelte a kis lényt. Halkan beszélt eltűnt hazája nyelvén.

Omera akkor emlékezett, milyen volt távol lenni az otthontól, védhetetlen városokat védeni, és előre elvesztett csatákat megvívni.

A ház előtt kuporgott. Sötétzöld szoknyája vége vizes volt még a reggeli halászat miatt, de a nap melegen sütött, és szárította. A fadeszka langyos volt, min ült, míg Winta nedves, kócos haját fonta.

Már lerakta a tálcát az ajtó elé, levest tett oda, de Din azt morogta, hogy nem éhes.

Omera nem zavarta, mert a vendég tisztelete fontosabb, mint a kíváncsisága és az aggodalma. Din dülöngélt, amikor leszállt a hajóról, és harcból jött. Ezt tudta, ezt említette, ez látszott.

Fegyver- és vérszaga volt.

Valami a földre zuhant odabent, valami nehéz, valami kemény.

Összerezzent.

A Gyermek gügyögött a házban. Din halkan, akadó nyelvvel válaszolt neki.

Omera abbahagyta a fonást. Kiegyenesítette a hátát, ahogy figyelt a benti zajokra.

Kint, a tóparton, madár rikkantott.

Megborzongott.

– Minden rendben van? – kiabált be Omera.

Din dünnyögött valamit.

Bajban volt. Valószínűleg megsérült, és nem volt segítsége. A szabályoknak volt hasznuk, a vallásoknak meg hasznuk, de semmit nem ért egy erkölcsi kódex, ha a hívei halálához vezetett. Egyébként is kevesen voltak, ezt is tudta, mert Din elmesélte.

– Hogy segíthetek? – Résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, hogy könnyebben tudjanak beszélni, hogy ne kelljen ordítani.

– Sehogy. A tarkóm sérült meg – morogta Din. Az ajtó túloldalán ülhetett, mert tisztán hallotta őt. Koppant a feje a deszkafalon.

– Megnézhetném.

– Nem.

– Akkor inkább meghalnál? – kérdezte Omera. Nehezen fojtotta el a dühét. A férje sem jött haza, ő is inkább meghalt egy jó ügyért, amiből semmit sem kapott.

– Nem lenne más megoldás. – Din legalább szomorúnak hangzott.

Omera elszámolt tizenötig, hogy ne ordítson vele.

– Hagynád, hogy védelmező nélkül maradjon az _Ad’ika?_ – kérdezte talán kicsit hangosabban, mint kellett volna, mert bent, a Gyermek felkiáltott, amikor felismerte a nevét.

Din élesen szívta be a levegőt az ajtó túloldalán.

– Mikor vehetnéd le előttem a sisakod és a páncélodat?

– Soha. – Csend. – Ha a feleségem lennél.

Omera nyelt egyet.

– Tudtad, hogy itt, a faluban az a szokás, hogy eldöntjük, házasok leszünk, kimondjuk, hogy igen, aztán elháljuk a nászt? – kérdezte könnyednek szánt hangon, de a torka száraz volt, mint a porvihar.

Winta összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Menj játszani – suttogta a lányának, aki megforgatta a szemét, és csodák csodájára engedelmeskedett.

Winta kiszaladt a kis térre, a házak közé, a gyerekek közé, és Omera addig várt, míg rá nem nevetett a többiekre, akkor elfojtott egy mosolyt.

– A vendégem vagy, és ez nemcsak azt jelenti, hogy nem éheztek, ha itt vagytok, még akkor sem, ha én magam éhesen megyek aludni, hanem azt is, hogy nem hagylak belehalni egy sebbe sem.

– Éhezel miattunk? – jött az elfojtott kérdés.

– Nem, Din. Nem. Az éhes vendéget megetetjük, a sebesültet ápoljuk, a haldoklót elbúcsúztatjuk. Ez a mi szabályunk, ahogy nektek is megvan a saját utatok. Ne kérd, hogy hűtlen legyek hozzá.

– Mandalore törvényei szerint el kell mondanunk egy esküt egymásnak. Még látnunk sem kell a másikat, akkor is érvényes.

– Mandalore-ban nem hálják el a házasságot? – kérdezte Omera, és nem tudta, és nem is akarta a csodálkozást eltüntetni a hangjából.

– Nem olyan fontos, de el lehet, de az érvényesítéshez nem kell. Elég az eskü.

– A néped és a klánod törvénye szerint megyek hozzád, ha azt kívánod, de egy valamihez ragaszkodom a saját falum szabályaiból – mondta, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy még sosem látta Dint páncél nélkül, és az egyetlen dolog, amit biztosan tudott, hogy humanoid volt, és, remélhetőleg, nem voltak csápjai, de nem akarta, hogy a szex kényszer legyen Dinnek. Lágyabb volt a hangja. – Csak akkor, ha képes vagy rá.

– Mihez? Mire kell képesnek lennem? – Din hangja rekedtebb lett, mélyebb.

Omera arca kimelegedett. _Végre!_

– A nászéjszakához – felelte halkan. Szinte már zavarban.

Din oldalán csönd volt, aztán torokköszörülés.

– De elhalaszthatjuk arra az időre, amikor már jobban leszel – mondta Omera. Az ujja puhán koppant az ajtófélfán. – Mielőtt elmész…

– Az eskü egy életre szól, nemcsak mostanra.

Winta a házak közötti téren fogócskázott a többi gyerekkel.

Omera sóhajtott.

– Egy életemet már eltemettem, _Din._

Din hallgatott.

Már azt hitte, hogy meggondolta magát, és inkább választja a magányt és a szenvedést, amikor Din nagyon halkan megszólalt, és Omera nem értett Mandalore ősi nyelvén, bár valószínűleg meg kell tanulnia, ha már az ottani szokások szerint házasodik, de beleborzongott abba az áhítatba, amivel Din ízlelgette az esküt:

– _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._

– _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde –_ megismételte, és csak egyszer akadt bele a nyelve, de aztán már házasok voltak, és nem volt ajtó, ami kint tartotta volna.

Dinen nem volt sisak. A hasán feküdt az ajtó mellett, és a fénycsíkban sötéten csillant a vér. Az ágyról a Gyermek nézte. Sötét szeme csillogott a beszökő napfényben.

– A komoly sérüléseket meggyógyította, de erre már nem volt ereje – mondta Din.

– Ez elég komoly.

Milyen lehetett a többi?

Omera Wintáért kiáltott, és a kislány hamar megjelent az ajtóban. Már éppen rá szólt volna, hogy ne dugja be a fejét, amikor Din megfogta a kezét. A sérülése ellenére meleg és erős volt a keze.

Már nem féltette annyira.

– A gyermekeim láthatják az arcom.

– Jó tudni – felelte Omera. _Gyermekeim?_ Nem volt idő ezen merengeni, mert Wintát máris elküldte kötszerért, cérnáért, tűért, hátha kell, sebfertőtlenítőért és vízért, aztán kiküldte a Gyermekkel együtt.

Din megmoccant, mintha fel akarna állni, és utána akarna menni.

– Biztonságban van – mondta neki Omera. – Ahogy te is.

A háború és a portyázók megtanították a legrosszabb körülmények között, a legkezdetlegesebb felszereléssel is sebet tisztítani és kötözni, repeszt kiszedni, ha kell, akkor sebet összevarrni. Din mozdulatlanul tűrte az alkohol csípését.

Egy pillanatra megpihent. Be kellett varrnia a sebet, és nem volt érzéstelenítő, nem volt semmi, amivel könnyebbé tehette volna Dinnek.

– Bírni fogom – mondta a férfi, és felsóhajtott, amikor átvetette rajta a lábát. Ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség, hogy valamennyire le is tudja fogni. A még kicsit nedves szoknyája belepte Dint, és csupasz térde Din oldalához szorult.

Din mélyet lélegzett alatta, érezte, hogyan lazítja el a testét a puszta akaratával.

Din bírta, szerencsére. Erősebben lélegzett, amikor Omera beleszúrta a tűt. Nem adott ki hangot, csak tűrt, és feküdt, és akkor sem mozdult, amikor bekötözte a sebet, és megveregette a vállát.

– Most már rendben leszel – suttogta a fülébe, és elmosolyodott, amikor Din összerázkódott alatta.

Nehezen szánta rá magát, hogy leszálljon Din izmos hátáról, és gyönyörködjön benne, hogyan feszülnek meg a súlya alatt az izmai. Nem gondolhatott rá, előbb meg kellett gyógyulnia, és igent kell mondania, mert élhetett egy fejletlenebb bolygón, de azért nem volt teljesen civilizálatlan.

Biztos volt benne, hogy meglesz a nászéjszakájuk.

Din légzése lelassult, és elmélyült. Omera kilesett az ablakon. Winta és a Gyermek a téren játszottak és nevettek.

– Mire tettem esküt?

– _Egyek vagyunk együtt, Egyek vagyunk külön, közös mindenünk, harcosokat nevelünk_. – Ugyanazzal a lágy és mély hangsúllyal mondta.

Harcosokat nevelünk… Omera tekintete visszatért a térre, a gyerekekhez, és mögöttük a szétlőtt falakhoz, amit még nem sikerült teljesen kijavítani. Egy másik korban, békében küzdött volna ellene, megtagadta volna az esküt, de most csak bólintott.

– Jól van – mondta.

Din fellélegzett.

*

Múlt az idő. A hold megtelt, aztán elfogyott, és Din még mindig nem utazott tovább. Nem is kerülte őt, de mindig elkapta a tekintetét az arcáról, és inkább a szoknya szegélyét bámulta, vagy a csillagokat mögötte, vagy a hajában a holdfényt, de ritkán az arcát, és sosem a szemét, mindig csak az ajkát.

Majd eljön az ideje. Omera arra számított, hogy egyszer csak megkéri, hogy maradjon vele, de sosem szólt utána, amikor elköszönt, és hazasétáltak Wintával.

Meleg este volt, még nem ment le a nap. A padló meleg volt a feneke alatt. Az ágy mellett kuporgott Din mellett. A férfi minden izma megfeszült, ahányszor csak karnyújtásnyi távolságba került, és Omera nem akarta azzal is borzolni az ideigeit, hogy leül az ágyra. A gyerekek úgyis a padlón hevertek vacsora alatt, és az egész életét egyébként is a földön kuporogva töltötte.

Din felajánlotta neki a helyét, de Omera csak a fejét rázta.

A gyerekek kiszaladtak még játszani, és Din vonakodva, de elengedte a Gyermeket. Most a gömb üresen lebegett az ajtó mellett.

Megcsillant rajta a lemenő nap vöröse.

Omera megköszörülte a torkát, és óvatosan szétterítette az ujjait Din térdén. A nadrágon át is érezte a testmelegét.

Din összeszorította az öklét.

A tenyere lejjebb csúszott, végig a lábszárán, körme a vádliját karcolta.

Din felsóhajtott.

– Megmasszírozhatom a lábad? – kérdezte Omera.

– Nincs rá szükségem.

– Szeretném – mondta, és a kezébe a vette a férfi izmos lábát. Bent a házban nem volt rajta csizma. Omera időt hagyott magának, hogy felfedezze a lábujjak ívét, a szőrszálakat a lábfejen.

Nem gyűrte fel a nadrág szárát, ahhoz túl szűk volt, de a túl szúk azt jelentette, hogy nem akadt a tenyerébe összegyűrődő, plusz anyag. Lassan ököllel dolgozott, és amikor a vádli felső szakaszához ért, Din felnyögött.

Elfojtotta a mosolyát.

– Ez jó? – kérdezte.

Din lesütötte a szemét, aztán bólintott.

– Az, hogy nincs rá szükséged, nem azt jelenti, hogy nem érdemled meg – mondta Omera. Lassabban dolgozott, mélyebbre nyomta az öklét, aztán kitartotta. Ujjpercei alatt érezte a feszes, kemény izmokat. – Jó apja vagy a gyermekednek.

– Ez a dolgom.

– Nem.

Din meghökkent.

– A dolgot, hogy enni adj neki, megvédd, és életben tartsd, de te nemcsak ezt csinálod. Szereted őt, figyelsz rá, meghallgatod, amit mond, és megtanultad megérteni őt, pedig félelmetes dolog egy gyereket nevelni, és a legtöbb férfi nem elég bátor hozzá – felelte Omera, feltérdelt, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy Din lába között legyen. Hagyta.

Omera szíve fájdalmasat dobbant. Mi van, ha elutasítja vagy elhúzódik? Azonban nem történt ilyen, mert Din álla végigsiklott az állán, és le kellett hunynia a szemét. Rég élvezte már férfi érintését.

– A gyermekeink… – kezdte Din, de Omera megérintette az ajkát, mire zavartan elhallgatott.

– Most nincsenek itt.

Dint csókolni olyan volt, mint felfedezni valami fontosat újra. Din tapasztalatlan volt, nem tudott, mit csinálni a kezével, és a végén csak Omera vállán pihentette a tenyerét, de nem számított, mert ráérzett, hogy mozgassa az ajkát, a nyelvét, és a vigyora Omeráéhoz feszült, amikor először sóhajtott fel.

Felnyögött, amikor Din az alsó ajkába harapott.

– Bocsánat – súgta a férfi, és Omera elfojtotta a nevetését.

– Nem kell – súgta vissza, mint a titkot, aztán harapott, és Din megfeszült alatta. A keze ökölbe szorult a vállán, de vele gyengéd maradt.

Din tapasztalatlan volt, mégis ő fűzte ki Omera ruháját. Reszketett az ujjai között a zsinór. A tenyerébe vette a mellét, megszorította, kicsit talán túl durván is, de aztán erre is ráérzett, mint a csókra és a vetkőztetésre is. Lassabbá lettek a mozdulatai, óvatosabban ért hozzá, de a határozottság megmaradt.

Nem szólt semmit, és hiába nyúlt a combja közé, Din csendes maradt, csak az izmai remegtek össze, és kicsit mélyebben vette a levegőt.

– Engedd el magad!

– Ha jobban elengedem magam, akkor nem sok hasznodra leszek.

Mélyről tört elő belőle a kuncogás, és Din megrándult a kezében. Ezt a nadrágon keresztül is érezte, megszorította még egyszer a farkát, mire Din megragadta a karját, és a vállánál fogva rántotta fel magához az ágyra.

Meglepetten kiáltott fel, de Din a szájára szorította a kezét.

– Csöndben kell lennünk. – Din lehelete a fülét cirógatta.

A combja remegett attól, hogy ér hozzá, hogy vetkőzteti le, hogy fedezi fel a testét. _Most lát először nőt meztelenül. Most ér először csupasz bőrhöz. Most először gyengéd._

Hatalmat adott, neki is, és Dinnek is. Mert Din nem beszélt sokat, és hangtalan volt az ágyban, de bőrkeményedéses kézzel, gyengéd fogakkal tanult egy másik nyelvet, és Omera nyüszített az ágyban, és a lepedőbe, Din tunikájába kapaszkodott. Bármibe, csak valami tartsa meg.

A feneke belefeszült a vágyba.

– Látni akarlak – nyögte bele Omera a csókba, és nem várt tovább. Kapkodott, amikor levetkőztette Dint, nem akart tovább, több időt elvesztegetni, magában akarta érezni, tudni akarta, hogy milyen vele.

Din levetkőzött, és visszamászott mellé az ágyra, és Omera nem várt tovább.

– Feküdj hanyatt! – kérte, és a hátán végigfutott a jóféle borzongás, amikor Din rögtön engedelmeskedett.

Szerette a hallgatag, erős Dint, de szerette azt is, aki azt tette, amit mondott neki. Beleborzongott abba a gondolatba, hogy egyszer majd Din viszonozni fogja.

Átvetette rajta a lábát, és magába vezette Dint, és a torkából kiszakadt valami hang, ami egyszerre volt sóhaj és nyögés.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Din.

Nagyon rég volt már. Omera összeszorította a fogát, de bólintott, aztán válasz helyett. Mozogni kezdett. Előbb lassan, hogy mindketten szokják, aztán gyorsabban, erőteljesebben. Kicsi köröket írt a csípőjével, és hátravetette a fejét, amikor megtalálta önmaga mélyén azt a pontot, ami fájt, ami jó volt, és ami túl sok is volt.

A kézfejébe harapott, hogy ne sikoltson, mikor elélvez, és szétfeszítette őt a gyönyör.

Din hangtalanul követte őt a gyönyörbe.

Nem tudott mozdulni. Csak zihált, és amikor megmozdult, akkor Din mélyebbre csúszott, és fel kellett nyögnie, aztán végül, amikor leszállt róla, akkor Din érte nyúlt, és magához ölelte őt a keskeny ágyban.

Omera lehunyta a szemét, majdnem elaludt, nem kéne, a gyerekek visszajöhetnek, és megláthatják őket, de jó volt nem mozogni. Végül felkeltette őt a lelkiismeret, és rászólt Dinre is, hogy vegyen fel valamit.

– Most már tudom, hogy miért ragaszkodtál a nászéjszakához. Sosem térnék le a saját utamról, de ezt kár lett volna kihagyni, _cy’arika_ – mondta Din, és Omera nevetve öltözött a félhomályban.

– Én mondtam. Mi az a _cy’arika_? – kérdezett vissza, de Din már álmodott.

Omera ráterítette a takarót, aztán kiment a gyerekekért. Ideje volt hazatérniük (akárhol is volt az otthon).


End file.
